digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WereGarurumon's Diner
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 15, 1999 (En:) October 30, 1999 |continuity= }} Matt and Gabumon arrive at a restaurant next to a lake, where Joe is working hard to pay off a meal. Matt stays to help, not realising that the owner has no plan of letting them go. Synopsis Matt and find themselves lost after travelling on a boat from the amusement park where they left T.K., to whom they promised a quick return. They then follow some other Digimon to a restaurant nearby. As they approach it, gets thrown out the door by the slave-driving Vegiemon, landing right at the feet of Matt and Gabumon. They enter the kitchen of the restaurant to find Joe who is working off a meal he couldn't pay. Matt fills Joe in and informs him that the whole group has split up. Joe tells Matt that led him to the restaurant where they ordered a large meal, but were unable to pay because he had 'Digi-dollars' instead of dollar bills from the Real World. Joe explains how his work length has increased due to many silly accidents and his harsh boss. At first he only had to work for three days, but he has worked himself up to over six weeks of payback time due to all the clumsy mishaps. Matt decides to help him work off the meal as suggested by , but realizes that T.K. must be worried about him. He tells Joe that he'll get T.K. and return to help. Before he leaves, the manager of the restaurant, Digitamamon, who is being bribed by DemiDevimon, blackmails Matt into staying. He claims that 'any accident can happen in the kitchen' hinting that he might hurt Joe. Matt feels torn because he is worried about his little brother, but feels obligated to stay and protect Joe. He decides to stay for Joe's sake and reaches his boiling point when Joe continually questions him about T.K. He then apologizes for snapping, and says they'll be done in no time because he is a great cook. Over many weeks, Joe causes more accidents and Matt has to do his best to keep his cool. DemiDevimon also is trying to sabotage their work in order keeping Joe and Matt working longer and longer, and they are saved only by a sneaky Sora who fixes the problems DemiDevimon causes. Angered by the fact that she and are messing with his plans, DemiDevimon decides to approach Matt personally one night and turns him against Joe. Matt begs his boss to let him go find T.K. but is forced to stay. Not much later, Joe drops a plate because DemiDevimon pushed him and Matt accuses him of screwing up on purpose just to make him stay longer. Matt storms off outside and at that moment, Tai and T.K. turn up and Joe explains the situation. T.K. reunites with his brother and Tai tells them they should get going, and quick. Matt says he doesn't want to leave, and he doesn't want to go anywhere with Joe anyway, complaining again that Joe is doing everything wrong on purpose. When Tai tries to intervene Matt lashes out at him too, claiming he's the reason they all got separated. Even T.K. is unable to calm his big brother down as his attempt to intervene is met with a harsh reprimand by Matt to be quiet. Then, Digitamamon turns up, along with DemiDevimon to attack the group. and chase after DemiDevimon while and try to take out Digitamamon but it's not enough, considering the Digimon's tough shell. Things get worse when T.K is captured by Vegiemon. Joe does his best to save him but then gets captured himself. Matt, feeling touched by Joe's courage in saving T.K., despite how poorly he has been treating him, manages to activate his Crest of Friendship, which allows Garurumon to digivolve into for the first time. He quickly defeats Digitamamon, and scares Vegiemon away in an instant. Afterwards, Matt apologizes for lashing out, and the four kids split up into two groups (Matt goes with T.K. and Joe goes with Tai) to follow separate readings on their Digivices, hoping to find the rest of their team. Featured characters (31) |c4= * (1) * (7) * (9) *Gazimon (12) * (14) *Elecmon (15) *Betamon (15) * (24) * (24) |c5= *Kokatorimon (3) *Frigimon (3) *'Vegiemon' (6) *Numemon (10) *Bakemon (15) *Mojyamon (15) *Ogremon (15) *Meramon (21) * (26) * (27) |c6= *Monzaemon (3) *' ' (11) * (30) *'' '' (32) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "I wasn't lost. I definitely knew where I wasn't, but I just didn't know exactly where I was." :—'Joes definition of "lost" differs from ours. ''"That's what friends do, Joe. When things are tough, they help each other out." :—'Matt' on the subject of friendship. "Easy, Matt. He's already cracked." :—'Gabumon' tries to calm Matt when Digitamamon threatens Joe. Matt: "''thinking I can't leave him."'' Joe: "Did you hear me? Earth to Matt! Come in Matt!" Matt: "''thinking Although, he does talk a lot."'' :—Matt rationalizes why he can't just take off to go find his brother. "And why am I talking to myself? Even worse, why am I listening and talking back?" :—'Joe' thinking about what's left of his sanity. "Tai! I'm so glad to see you guys, but don't break anything." :—'Joe' may be happy to see Tai safe, but that doesn't mean he wants another week added to his debt. "We've been here long enough to pay for a trip to Hawaii!" :—'Matt' is furious after being lied to by DemiDevimon. "After I accused him and yelled at him, he still risked himself for TK. Joe. No!" :-'Matt' deeply regrets his behavior towards Joe after Joe's sacrifice. Matt: "Vegiemon, you better let go of him!" WereGarurumon: "Unless you wanna be salad!" :—Vegiemon takes the hint, releasing Joe and beating a hasty retreat. Other notes appears for the second time, again as a silhouette, but this time is referred to by name. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Digitamamon's restaurant accepts . Also, in the original episode, Joe carries . *Digitamamon's English dub voice mimics that of , who played the restauranteur Ugarte in the film . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *WereGarurumon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In the English dub, this is the first episode to feature the insert song Hey Digimon. }} de:Im Namen der Freundschaft